The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia hybrida, known by the varietal denomination `Karma Naomi`. The female parent of `Karma Naomi` is an undistributed, unpatented variety known as `Stratos` and the male parent is an unnamed, undistributed seedling.